The Order of the NewType!
by Marcus The Knight
Summary: The Zeon has risen again, thanks to the NewType army led by Heero Yuy. Now only Amuro Ray and the Londo Bell can stop them....


Mobile Suit Gundam: The Order of the NewType

Note: The story will be slightly altered from the regular, thus, Gundam Double Zeta will not apply. This is a Mobile Suit Gundam/Gundam Wing Crossover

Introduction and Prologue - The Conflict in Power

It is UC 0093, only a mere fourteen years after the destructive but historic One Year War. Almost a century has passed since the Earth was too overpopulated to live in. Therefore, people were sent to the darkness of space in huge colonies, which orbited the Earth. Soon, many called the space colonies their homeland. However, one colony decided that it was time to announce their independence from the rule of Earth. Naming themselves 'The Principality of Zeon', the Zabi family stole the control of colony Side 3 from President Zum Deykun and started a galactic war that introduced the mobile suits, a piloted humanoid war machines, capable of destroying hundreds of battlecrusiers with only a few of their own soldiers. With this new weapon, the Zeon wiped out half out the Earth Federation popularity. In response the Federation launched an all out war, killing millions as well. The fighting came to a halt after both sides realized what they have done, and the war came to an abrupt stalemate. The Zeon took advantage of this awkward moment by invading Earth. Meanwhile, the Federation was creating their own mobile suits, the RX-75 Guntank, the RX-77 Guncannon, and the RX-78 Gundam. The Gundam, designed by somewhat unwilling pacifist Heero Yuy, along with the father of the pilot, Amuro Ray, changed the direction of the war. In the mobile suit carrier, the White Base, the Federation's greatest hope did not fail them. With the rookie-turned captain Bright Noah guiding the way, sarcastic Kai Shiden in the Guncannon, another rookie Ryu Jose and Hayato Kobayashi in the Guntank, and the Gundam pilot Amuro Ray, single handedly disrupted Zeonic forces, killed nearly all of the Zabis, and led the way to victory. Amuro Ray, in his journey however, developed abilities similar to what the researchers call a 'NewType', or a more evolved human with special skills and overall enhanced senses. His powers grew, along with his Zeon rival's, the enigmatic Char Aznable, who was also a NewType as well. Yet, his true following was not with the Zeon, but with his father, the former president, who many think that he was murdered by the Zabis. With these new mobile suits, the Federation finally turned the tides and won the war. With the success of the Gundam, with its new Lunar Titanium armor, and the super effective Beam Rifle and Saber, the Federation started to mass produce the original and the second, improved RX-78-02. Soon after the 1YW, Heero Yuy left the Federation and disappeared. Unfortunately, this did not mark the end of the Zeon. Nearly four years later, they stole the Gundam Prototype GP-02 'Physalis' in a last ditch effort for the revival of Zeon, which involved a colony smashing into North America. This angered the Federations, to the point where they created a group called the Titans to go and wipe out any opposing forces. Their ruthless tactics and downright disgraceful behavior angered many of their own Federation officers, and they formed the Anti Earth Union Group in protest to the Titans. Many heroes of the 1YW like Bright Noah and new recruits, like Camille Vidan joined them. Camille, in his Zeta Gundam, became another NewType almost as strong as Amuro himself. Even Char, in disguise, battled alongside people he once fought. That was when the Federation discovered that the Zeon was still alive in the form of the asteroid colony Axis. During this time, they have been continuing their research on NewTypes, and they have successfully raised a whole army of artificially born NewTypes. It also seemed that Heero Yuy, the developer of the original Gundam, has been creating another... for the Zeon, after being disgusted for helping out the group that created the Titans. He died before his work could've been completed, but nevertheless, a special group from Anaheim Electronics finished his creations, and it was better than he would've expected. To test these NewTypes, the Zeon allowed them to slaughter the Titans in a brutal fashion that even the Titans wouldn't approve of. Now, they have taken Side 3 from the Federation, and the newly risen 'Neo-Zeon' starts their campaign of terror.....

Camille's Log

Year 0093, January Fifteen, Thirteen Hours, Twenty-Four Minutes

Holding Cell of Zum City, Side 3.

Well, this have been officially the worst day of my life, and what a way to end it by being held in a prison cell. Man, I wish that we never discovered Axis. The Neo-Zeon is worse than I thought, invading colonies, destroying property, forcing people to relocate, applying what we call the 'Death Patch', killing those who resisted, and putting innocent people into kamikaze missions 'just for the heck of it'. They say that the Federation is getting worse and worse, but I say bull. As far as I know, even the Titans look like saints compared to them. At least they don't know who I am, or else I would have been placed in the Neo-Zeon's army. I don't want anything to do with them, those punks. The prison cell is filled with people, yet there is no guards. In fact, there isn't a single soldier in the entire city! But we don't dare to escape, the 'Death Patch' will kill us. If we even step outside the city, we will die screaming. I should know, I have seen it happen. That reminds me of today's events.... It's too horrible, I can't say anything about it....

Later, on another person's view.

Year 0093, January Sixteen, Zero Hour, Five Minutes

Side Five

Video Imaging Reenactment

It was a busy day. However, nobody could get anything done. Not with Neo-Zeon soldiers wandering around, looking for something... or someone. Fortunately for this person, the area was surrounded in buildings, and the soldiers could barely get through the busy streets or the narrow alleys. Up above, that figure looked down on a soldier, waiting, watching... as the soldier turned his head, the figure leaped from one building to another, without notice. He did this again and again, getting closer and closer to his ship that he hid when he discovered the Neo-Zeon was after him. Jumping rooftops, crawling through streets, invading empty homes, he felt that it was all too easy. 'Doesn't anyone in this NewType force notice I'm here?' he thought, as he was only a mile away from freedom. This figure was Char, the great Red Comet that hid after the Neo-Zeon eliminated the Titans easily. The Zeon had tried to convince him before, but their efforts were in vain. Now, they were going to force him into the Neo-Zeon, one way or another. 'Well, I guess they are too busy looking in empty corridors than to rather look for me.' he snickered, just before when....

"Hey! You! Stop!"

Char then cursed himself for being caught by an ordinary policeman, as he ran for his dear life. He jumped across buildings without hesitation, for the NewType guards were faster than he expected. However, he spotted his getaway vehicle, and he smiled. 'Heh, they are too late.' He jumped down from the building, and ran straight for his ship. But then that wouldn't be fun, he thought as he hid behind the bushes, laughing mentally as the Neo-Zeon soldiers stood around in confusion. As soon as they left, he removed the camouflage canvas around his bright red ship. He powered up the engines, and left slowly enough so that everybody could notice. He congratulated himself on a terrific escape, but even before he could escape the colony, he felt cold metal on his neck. "Freeze. Put the ship down slowly. Disobey and die." Char was angry at himself for not detecting him on his own ship! Why, only rookies have that mistake nowadays! His trembling fingers reached for the controls, and his other hand stood frozen. "By the way, you couldn't escape, even if you tried. We've detected this ship even before we found you. So now, just go land this hunk of junk. I'm getting bored already." the intruder ordered, as he yawned for effect. Char's hand flew to the captor's head, just to have it deflected away. "Land this ship. NOW." the person exclaimed, as he pushed Char into the controls, grabbed his hair to bring his head up, and shoved the gun into his throat, almost choking him. That was when he finally admitted defeat. He ordered the ship to land, and got a good look at the soldier. He was a brown-haired boy, probably Japanese, wearing only but a tight shirt and spandex. The Red Comet would've laughed at his taste in clothes, if he wasn't in a dire situation. As his ship descended lower, the boy pulled something out from his pocket and applied it to the former ace's arm. Suddenly, he felt like if a pack of hyenas were ripping him apart. He screamed in agony. This was the worst pain he have ever felt. Ever. A thousand torture devices couldn't be painful as this. His senses was numbing, his body was falling apart, his life was getting shorter, his world was ending.... "That's what we call the 'Death Patch'. Duo thought of the name. If you ever disobey the Neo-Zeon, then your blood will be sucked away into nothing, causing you to implode. Don't worry, this amount isn't lethal. But it'll teach you a lesson for not listening." But the older person couldn't hear, his blood was literally boiling, and his consciousness was fading.....

Somewhere on Earth...

"The Neo-Zeon is gaining power. It already has taken control of the AEUG, and almost half of the Earth. If we don't do something soon..."

"What can we do? Our last attempt to control the any resisting force failed! Don't you remember the Titans?"

"Well, we need to do something! We can't just wait here while the Neo-Zeon takes over the other half!"

"Do something then! I'll just watch while you start another rebellion!"

"Hold on, I got idea!"

"Uh huh. Right. Go ahead, make yourself a new ruthless force!"

"No, we don't need the new, we need the _old...._"

To be continued....


End file.
